Dark Side of the Moon
by Starshinesbrightly
Summary: The stolen pants and boxers exploded as I phased to a wolf. Then I ran, this time though, I was not running away I was going back to what I had run from. Jacob after eclipse. JXOC.
1. Time, So Meaningless

**I just want to make sure I am not taking credit for _any _of Stephanie's work, so remember that all the characters in my story will be hers unless I say otherwise, although I'm sure your all smart enough to notice a character that was not present in the Twilight series.**

Dark Side of the Moon

Time was nothing to me. I had no way of knowing how many days had passed; I only knew that time was passing as day turned to night and back again. Tonight was the same as every night, I was thinking, far more than I should have been, about her. The moon was my connection, for I knew that if nothing else she was under the same sky, looking at the same stars.

I was loosing myself. It seemed that day-by-day a piece of me, a memory, was forgotten, lost. I was forgetting simple things like the taste of food, the feel of rain on my skin, the emotions. The thing that scared me the most though, is that I was loosing her, and I didn't know how to remember.

I was forgetting how she smelled, how her hair fell on her back, how her smile could light up a room. Even now I cannot quite remember the exact colour of her eyes, something that had stuck with me since I left.

How long ago was it that I had began this journey, when was it that I started to run from everything? I knew that I was stronger than to run from what had hurt me. But I knew that at some point the pain had been unbearable, I just couldn't recall when that was or how it felt. I knew that I loved her; I just would not let myself feel it, because I knew that if I did the pain would return to haunt me.

I was surviving, not living, but I could make it through each day. I had yet to come upon a day that I had not thought of her, I was not able to escape that. But it was less and less, and that's how I began to forget. It seemed like my own home was foreign to me. I wanted so badly to go back yet I could not seem to turn myself around.

I was afraid. I was afraid that if I saw her I couldn't help but feel love, a love that was ripping me apart. I was afraid of my brothers, I felt shame now from running, and it would only multiply upon my return. I was afraid that by leaving my father he had not been able to complete everyday tasks. Mostly though I was afraid of what I had missed. I knew that time had brought changes, and I was afraid of what they might be.

So I ran. The pain in my legs was so much easier to deal with than facing the pain in my chest. So I protected myself from it, the emotions that consumed me in my human form could not reach me as a wolf. I was being a coward and I knew it, but I wasn't sure if I could stand living with so much pain. So I ran.

A/N _Hey thanks for taking the time to check this out, it's just an idea I have growing in my head and I have yet to decide where it's going to take me. So I will see what I can do about getting some plot laid down to actually start this story. This was pretty much just to get something out there, self-inspiration, so if you get a chance I would love to know what you think of it. Anyways, sorry that it's pretty much just me getting into the character, hope you weren't bored crazy! _


	2. Chapter 1 : Run Away

**I just want to make sure I am not taking credit for _any _of Stephanie's work, so remember that all the characters in my story will be hers unless I say otherwise, although I'm sure your all smart enough to notice a character that was not present in the Twilight series. ENJOY!!!!**

My paws gently brushed the ground while I ran; I could feel the forest floor covered in moss, leaves, dirt and gravel. I began thinking about my time in the woods.

I had been living off of the forest for months. Well really if I was honest with myself I did not know how long it had been. But eventually, all the energy it took to run as hard as I had, had drained, and I knew I needed to find some way to survive, without becoming a human, or going back home. At first I ate berries, but it was not satisfying to my seeming enormous appetite. That's when I started hunting rabbits, which only reminded me of her.

I wondered if I had been gone long enough for them to have the wedding, even long enough for him to change her. I couldn't take it, that's why I ran in the first place. The anger and the pain were bottling up inside of me and I knew that sooner or later it would be too much, that's why I was still a wolf, and I suppose it was my way of postponing it.

I knew that I had covered over 300 miles because I couldn't hear the packs thoughts any longer. It was like the invisible string that had connected me to them was broken, I wondered if I would ever be able to hear them again. At first when their thoughts had started to come in disconnected waves, I was thankful, I was glad they could no longer try and find me; I was glad that they were out of my head. But now it was different, I longed for the connection. I needed something to keep me linked to my life, because right now I had nothing.

The one time I had tried to change back I could not make myself feel human. I had sat in the forest for what seemed like an eternity trying to find a memory that would pull me back into my human form. I found none. Not even the love I felt for her, for Bella, was enough to transform me. I used to be able to just know that I wanted to be human and my body would do the rest, but now I struggled, even more than the first time I had ever changed. What if I was stuck as a wolf for the rest of time? Great I get to suffer heartbreak for the rest of my life, and Sam tried to tell me this was a gift.

Sam had been so forgiving, or at least while I could still hear him. He never once told me to move on, or to just get over it, which if I was watching someone else act like this, that's what I would do. Wait, Bella was like this when that god damned leech left her, why the hell did he ever come back? I could have made her happy, she could have pulled through, and I know I could have made her forget. But then again I feel like nothing could ever make me feel a love this strong, even if I found my imprint, I don't think she could make me feel any stronger than I do towards Bella.

But I knew that wasn't true, that's why I stayed as far from humans as I could. I did not want to find my imprint. I knew that if I did, I would have to give my heart to her, and I wasn't sure if I could. Plus, what can anyone make out of a broken, torn, and shredded heart, that is in no hopes of ever being repaired. No one deserves that.

It was dark now. I loved the forest at night, there was nothing to disturb me and the moon lit everything in an earthy glow. As I dogged past trees, my fur flew in the wind and it felt amazing. Nights like this were my favourite, when the cool wind brushed against me, and I felt like there had to be something good waiting for me somewhere in this world. Tonight was even more spectacular than usual as the full moon sat watching the stars as they danced across the sky.

I was sure that phasing would leave me with extremely long hair because my fur was getting to be an annoying length. I knew I would have to deal with it soon, I mean it's okay being shaggy, but it was far past that and therefore a hassle. I kept getting burs stuck in it and it made me really itchy and my paws and mouth weren't much help in getting them out. I sighed but it sounded more like a growl of some kind.

That's when I heard it; a slight rustling, it was distant even to my ears. I stopped and made no noise, listening for any sign of life. I heard nothing; except for my own breathing. Maybe I was too far away to hear anything again. I edged closer to the location of the first sound, then I heard a branch crack; this time it was closer to me and on the opposite side from the original sound. I had to wonder how someone could move so fast, that's when the wind changed and a breeze blew in my direction. That definitely explained it.

_A/N _

_Hey guys!! Thanks for reading, and thanks to everyone who reviewed it makes me want to keep writing. Sorry about the short chapter, my Internet has been down so I haven't checked to see anyone had read my story, so I didn't want to waste my time writing something people didn't want to read. I'm working on the next chapter because I don't want to leave anyone hanging for to long. Oh and because I don't really know how this website works I will answer any questions here. Marshi, I am not going to tell you what I plan on doing because that would give away the plot, but if you are really curious you can look at my page and I'm sure you will be able to figure out the answer to your question. Sorry for being a pain like that but I really don't want to give anything away, hope you understand! Anyways thanks again for reading and if you get the chance I always love to know what you think! _

_p.s. Sorry this note was so long... I had a lot to say!_

_XOXOXOXOXOXO, Starshinesbrightly _


	3. Chapter 2 : Death No Longer an Option

**I ****am not**** Stephanie Meyer and therefore did not create any of these characters, hopefully though, I will invent some new ones within the next couple of chapters!!! (hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink)**

_That's when I heard it; a slight rustling, it was distant even to my ears. I stopped and made no noise, listening for any sign of life. I heard nothing; except for my own breathing. Maybe I was too far away to hear anything again. I edged closer to the location of the first sound, then I heard a branch crack; this time it was closer to me and on the opposite side from the original sound. I had to wonder how someone could move so fast, that's when the wind changed and a breeze blew in my direction. That definitely explained it._

I knew there was no way I could survive, not in the state I was in. Perhaps if I was not starving, and I didn't feel like my heart had been ripped out of my chest, I might have a chance. But seeing as I was both I knew there was no way I was going to make it. I could run, but I doubt I would get far before _it_ caught up to me. So I tensed my body, adrenaline coursing through my veins, and prepared to fight my mortal enemy.

The sickly sweet smell was burning my nose as it approached. My only hope will be to surprise it; hopefully the forest masks my smell well enough that it will actually work. There was movement to my right so I sprung, as I flew through the air the monster emerged from the trees and my anger flared. My hatred towards Edward and Bella's decision fired me, and I knew that no matter how many vampires emerged from behind those trees, I would destroy them; I would not let vampires be the end of my existence, they had already taken too much from me. Death was no longer an option; as much as I _had_ wanted to die, I knew that it could not be at the hand of a leech.

As my body hit the icy stone figure it fell to the ground and a growl ripped through me. My mouth was open, my teeth were bared, and I was about to rip off its arm when it addressed me, "Jacob?" I didn't even look up, that's what it wanted me to do.

Whatever kind of sick twisted game it was trying to play with me was not going to work. I hoped that I caused it pain, the same agony I was living in. If its stupid kind did not exist I would be back in La Push with Bella, and Edward would be 6 feet under the ground, and neither of us would know that he ever existed. I almost pitied it, I was going to take all the anger, and all the hurt that had been bottled up in me, and focus it on killing this bloodsucker. Almost. It was going to hurt, I would make sure of that.

"Jacob please?" the voice, obviously female, was frantic and it must have shot up 3 pitches from it's original tone. Good, it knew exactly what its fate was. I stopped dead. That's when it clicked. I was a werewolf. I was a wolf. Wolves didn't talk. How in the hell could a leech know my name? Why wasn't it fighting? Before I could stop myself I was looking up to its face, into its crimson eyes, and I felt like dying.

The full lips, the defined cheeks, everything was the same except it almost seemed sharper. If she was beautiful as a human then there were no words to describe her now. The shock that filled me was overwhelming; thank god she wasn't trying to kill me because if she was I would already be dead. She gently pushed my huge body off of hers and hugged my neck; I jerked away, doing anything to get away from the stench. I turned immediately looking into her face for her reaction, I expected her to look hurt and she did but what she said surprised me.

"I'm sorry Jake, I know it's impossible to be near me." I just bobbed my head, I was thankful I wasn't a human, because I don't know how I would have handled it if I was. Then I noticed her figure shaking, she could no longer cry, but I'm sure with the noises coming from her throat, that if she were human she would have been in hysterics. Her voice was no more than a whisper, "I'm sorry for messing everything up between us." It was too much, I couldn't take it; it's not fair that one person has to suffer through so much in a lifetime. How much was I supposed to be able to handle?

For the second time in my life I ran. I ran from Bella, no, the empty shell of a monster that was pretending to be the girl I loved. I had wondered what it would be like to see her as one of them, if I would want to kill her. Now I knew. I did.

_A/N Okay I'm going to try something, don't think it's going to happen a lot, unless it turns out of course. So let me know what you think, this should be interesting!_

BPOV 

I watched as the red brown wolf that I loved faded into the trees, I knew this was entirely my fault. I waited there for _him_ to come and find me; I didn't expect that Jake would be coming back; in fact I doubted I would ever see him again for the rest of my existence. I could tell, even though he was in his wolf form, that he was in pain. I knew to well what he was feeling, and it killed me to know I was the cause of it.

I knew I had made my decision. I loved Edward; in fact love was not even enough to describe how I felt about him. Without him I was nothing, the world was empty; I could not live. Yet when I was around him it seemed that everything was perfect; if I was seconds away from dying I could still be in utter bliss so long as he was still with me. Jacob held me together, but I just didn't feel drawn to him the way I did to Edward, and like an addiction I needed to feel the way I did when I was with Edward.

As I felt his arms slip around me, just like I knew they would, I could not help but feel happy, even in the wake of recent events. "Bella love, are you okay? You smell awful!" I knew he added it up then, he ripped me violently around so I was facing him. His eyes searched franticly over my body, when he found no injury he looked into my eyes. "Bella I need to know what happened. Now." I looked into his beautiful golden eyes, something that usually dazzled me. I looked away into the trees and sighed. "It kills me that I can't see what you're thinking, you know?"

"I know."

"So then you're trying to kill me?" His right eyebrow rose slightly, questioningly. When I didn't respond it moved farther up his forehead. He put his hands on either side of my face and forced me to look into his eyes. "Bella please?" his voice was so soft and velvety it took a lot to resist. He was so beautiful. If he knew what he did to me every time I looked at him.

"Just give me a minute Edward, you know, I know I won't get away with not telling you." He sighed. He was always far too impatient.

"Don't you think I have waited long enough, surely you have gathered your thoughts by now?" I rolled my eyes; I couldn't put it off for much longer.

"I saw Jacob."

"Here? Now?" His voice was filled with shock.

"Yes." I had a million sarcastic things floating through my mind that I could have said, but I just couldn't bring myself to say anything more that yes.

"Did he hurt you?"

"He tried." Oops.

"WHAT?" His voice roared, echoing through the forest, I'm sure that Jake could hear it. I wondered what he was thinking right now. I backtracked now; my main concern was to calm down Edward because he looked like he was seconds away from hunting down Jake and ripping him to pieces. I didn't even think twice about grabbing his wrist in attempts to restrain him. His voice was a low mumble when he spoke next.

"To think I trusted that filthy mongrel. I knew that he couldn't hold up that act for long. Oh he's going to regret it when I get my hands on him!"

"Edward." my voice was stern as I looked at his face while he stared into the trees, if looks could kill. I pulled at his arm so that he would face me, which forced him to look into my eyes.

"What?" his voice was a low growl, if I didn't know better I would be afraid for my life, or my existence rather.

"Would you calm yourself, you are overreacting _again_." That mad him even angrier, I think at that point anything would have though.

"My mortal enemy tried to kill my wife and I am supposed to be calm?" I looked at him, very serious and responded.

"Yes." He looked so mad. It made me love him even more, that's probably what drove me to pull myself to him and press my lips to his. It didn't take long before the anger in the kiss turned to a burning passion. I wrapped my body around his, wrapping my legs around his waist so that I was no longer on the ground. He pulled me tightly to his chest, his lips like fire. He used to have so much control over me and know I could spark a similar feeling in him. I fell deeper and deeper into the kiss, I could feel his tongue slide across my lips and I opened my mouth.

"You two should really get a room." Edward almost dropped me; realizing his mistake he swiftly saved me from the fall, planting me safely on the ground facing him. I whipped my body around to face the voice.

"Jake?"

_A/N _

_Wow I got 2 chapters up tonight, hope you guys are enjoying them! Okay I'm not going to be a jerk and say something stupid like if I don't get 5 reviews I won't post another chapter, but seriously please just take 2 seconds to tell me what you think! I'm only asking because I really don't know if this is any good, so even if you hate it, **LET ME KNOW!!!** Anyways thanks for sticking with me through another chapter, this one is little longer and I promise that I will get better with the whole length thing. I DO NOT plan on writing from Bella's point of view again unless I feel it's suiting, or you guys want me to (once again **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!**) Oh and for those of you who are wondering if this story is going to be about Jake chasing Bella around (if your not skip this last little bit) it's not… that's all I'm going to say, don't want to give __**everything**__ away, I don't plan on extending this forest scene much longer than another chapter!_

_P.s. Once again sorry for the way to long Authors note, and any mistakes there might have been in the last couple of chapters and those yet to come!_

_XOXOXOXOXOXO, Starshinesbrightly_


	4. Chapter 3 : Love hurts

**I did not create any of these characters, although I am manipulating them to my liking I cannot take credit, the credit of course goes to our favourite author Stephanie Meyer. Thanks for sticking with me another chapter, enjoy!**

Wait. What was I doing? Hadn't I just finished thinking that it was pathetic to run away? I'm not going to let some disgusting parasite rule my life any more. I love Bella, I'm pretty sure that I always will, but I don't want her anymore. Up until now I had wanted her with all my being, but not anymore. I had thought, no, desperately fantasized that if Bella were to become a vampire that my love for her would erase any instinctual need to kill her. I was wrong, I think I always knew deep down that I was wrong; there is no fighting the inevitable. Now I just need to decide how I'm going to deal with this.

My feet, or paws rather, knew what I was doing before I did as I turned and ran back to were I had left Bella alone. I had no idea what I was going to say, I didn't even really know why I was going back; I just knew, by some unknown reason, that I had to see her one last time. This was the last time I planned on seeing her, because it really tore me up to have one side of me wanting to kill her, and the other longing to hold her, kiss her, give her anything she wanted. That's when I heard the "WHAT?" echo through the woods, great now I'm going to have to deal with her stupid husband as well, I should have known that was going to happen.

I slowed to a slow walk and then focused on becoming human, my desire to talk to her overpowering whatever had kept me from phasing before as I felt my body shrink. My hair was longer than I had guessed, it was down to my shoulders; I really needed to do something about that.

I quickly pulled on the jeans and boxers I had stolen awhile back. I had come upon them while I was running; I had stopped to drink out of a lake when I noticed a couple in the water. That's when I saw their clothes hanging from a branch; it was around the time I had tried to phase, and I knew I couldn't wander around the forest naked. I made sure that they weren't paying attention; it didn't take much they were pretty absorbed in each other, and grabbed the guy's boxers and jeans. I was pretty sure he could wander around in a t-shirt, it looked pretty long.

The Boxers were a little small, the elastic waistband stretching to fit my waist. Great, the pants are about 3 inches short, which just won't do. I wonder how easily they rip? Grasping the bottom of the jeans I pulled until they ripped, they were fairly uneven but at least they feel more like cut-offs now. Quickly doing the same to the other leg, I walked towards the spot where I thought I had heard Bella and Edward talking, I wasn't sure though because it had suddenly become very quiet.

When I walked out of the trees into the small clearing I saw why it was so quiet. Bella was clinging to the front of Edward her legs wrapped around him, her arms tightly around his neck snaking into his hair. His eyes were closed, a look of pure ecstasy on his face; his arms held her to him, not allowing her to fall. I almost laughed; I don't know how Edward wasn't noticing my thoughts right now. I tried to think something at him _"Leech, can you hear me? Testing 1, 2, 3?" _Nothing. I wonder if he's just ignoring me. I tried thinking about Bella, anything I could come up with, something that he had to have a reaction to. I thought about kissing her for the first time, and her shocked expression. I thought of the way her lips felt on mine, and how much I had wished that she wanted me. Still nothing. This guy was good, no reactions what so ever. Fine, then I would just have to do it the normal way.

"You two should really get a room."

What happened next caught me off guard. Edward was so shocked that he let go of Bella, who then fell. At this point I was fighting my instincts, not just one of them but two. The first being that she was off guard and I knew it would be easy to attack her, but it was overridden by my want to go and scoop her up and cradle her in my arms. I planted my feet so that I wouldn't be able to cave to either of my instincts, then Edward realizing his mistake, grabbed her before she could make impact with the ground, and set her on her feet. His face was filled with regret and concern as he gently placed her on the ground facing him. She turned swiftly towards me and said my name.

"Jake?" I could tell from her voice, so soft and musical, that she was as shocked by my decision as I was.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A monster and a leech going at it in the middle of the forest." My voice sounded strange to my ears, I couldn't remember the last time I had talked to someone, I think it was all the way back when Lee and I had the fight on the cliff.

"Jake, go ahead and call me whatever you want, but don't call Edward a monster" I laughed at her, it was an odd laugh it sounded harsh and cruel even to my ears, wow I needed to get used to talking again.

"I didn't." I smirked at her, this Edward couldn't take, and he lunged at me. I prepared to defend myself, no one could get mad at me for me protecting myself, and I welcomed the fight. Edward growled midair; suddenly something white and cold grabbed him. At first it was hard to comprehend that Bella had actually taken down Edward, I mean she had no strength as a human, I was suddenly glad she had not wanted to fight me. I looked at the couple, Bella holding Edward tightly, obviously restraining him, the anger flared in his eyes as he caught mine. Then Bella muttered something so low and fast that I could hardly even tell she was talking. Edward seemed to calm down, and she took his hands, from the looks of it she was holding him very tightly. I wanted to laugh at the idea that Bella was actually keeping Edward from attacking me.

"Why?" she asked simply. I knew the answer to her question the second she asked it and the bitter words fell out of my mouth.

"Nice to see you stuck to the Cullen diet." I answered, my voice sarcastic as I looked with anger into her blood red eyes. She seemed to comprehend the motive behind my anger and was quick to respond.

"Jake I thought you would be a little smarter than that," I growled at her, she struggled to calm down Edward as he responded to me, and then she said, "I only mean that you fought the newborns so you would know that they had red eyes. Mine are only red because I am newly changed and my blood is still running through my body. I _have_ stuck to the Cullen diet." I found myself relieved; yet I had nothing to say in response.

"Jake, I don't want to hurt you…" she was cut off by Edward's voice, which was filled with rage.

"Maybe you don't want to hurt him, but he's obviously not feeling the same way. He attacked you Bella, have you forgotten?" Her eyes filled with sorrow and he pulled her close, obviously regretting filling her with that pain. I was so mad that he was used me to get her that way. She looked at me from his chest; her eyes so filled with pain it made me want to cry.

"Do you want me dead Jacob?"

"I wont kill you," it was the only response I could think of, and I added, "either of you." She still looked sad, but it wasn't quite as heart wrenching. Edward pushed her away from him, and she did not refuse, and though I knew how strong she was she looked very breakable, vulnerable. For the second time I wanted to take advantage of the fact she was such an easy target, yet I felt even more like I wanted to protect her and do whatever I could to make the hurt go away.

"Bella love, I need you to get away from me." She nodded in understanding and backed away from him, each step her eyes filling with more pain. I didn't understand what he was doing, this time I didn't even feel the want to kill her, I only wanted to protect her. How irrational it felt. I couldn't control myself as I strode over to her; I was about to pull her into my arms when a low voice spoke.

"Don't even think about it mutt." His voice shook with anger; it was so low and deadly that I didn't really want to push him. "I'll know if you do." He threatened. I growled at him and he quickly grabbed Bella, protecting her from what he thought was a danger. Being around her was making it easier to not feel like ripping her apart. I knew that seeing her was going to make it worse to leave her, I knew that's what the end result was going to be. But the love that seemed to fill me made my chest want to explode. That made me think about her, I didn't know what Edward was going to do to me now. I thought of the time we kissed, a time when she had wanted me, how it felt to pull her tightly to my chest; the feel of her hands on my shoulders, around my neck. I thought of walking down the beach, her hand in mine, watching the sun and the ocean. I thought of how she looked when they found her in the forest, this one was mostly to put him in agony, but when I looked at him he hadn't even flinched.

"You've gotten good Cullen." Edward sighed.

"You're not letting go of me again Edward." Bella's voice was confident, both Edward and I knew she would not let him release her. I felt sad that I would not have the chance to touch her one more time. Edward looked happy and almost mad at the same time. Now I was confused.

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" I looked at them both, Bella looked at Edward quickly and he nodded.

"Well you know how some vampires have powers?" I nodded my head, deciding against speaking. "Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can control emotions." She continued I nodded again. "Well you know that as a human Edward was not able to read my mind." I scrunched my eyebrows together trying to figure out what she was about to tell me. "Well turns out that he can't as a vampire either, nor can Alice see me in her visions," Edward flinched at this, Bella ignored him, but I figured that there had probably been a fight when this first happened, because when you entangled your life with a werewolf your future disappears. She continued, "and Jasper can no longer control my emotions. The strange thing is whenever I touch them their power no longer works on anyone." Then it added up and I laughed. I looked at Edward.

"So you can't hear anything I'm thinking when you hold her?" My voice was smug, and Edward looked frustrated as he shook his head. "Wow finally, privacy in my own head." I laughed again. They both seemed to smile a little.

"Why did you attack her dog?" I was waiting for someone to ask this one.

"Well tell me what you would do if some werewolf randomly appeared out of the bushes, would you just stand there?" He seemed to think about this. I decided it would be a good idea to let them know I had not realized it was Bella. "That and I didn't really realize it was Bella till she talked to me," I looked at Bella, "you are a little hard to recognize, you look so different." Her smile looked forced.

"Are you okay Jake?" her question took me by surprise. I had no response. "Billy called my dad, who called me, to tell me that you had left." I nodded at her. "Jake that was a year ago." This shocked me, I mean I knew it had been a long time, but I didn't realize that it had been an entire year. "Jacob, I think it's time you go back, they need you." My poor father, and the pack, they are all going to hate me when I get there. I knew then, that I had to go home now. I needed to be a big boy and face everything. It seemed easier now.

"Bella," I addressed her, she nodded softly, "I love you," her mouth opened, "No, don't try to tell me anything. I love you, I have always loved you, and I will continue to love you. I know that you will never feel for me, as strongly as I do for you and I am willing to accept that. I want you to be happy, and I can see that you are happy with him, and that he keeps you safe, and that he to wants to do anything in his power to make you as happy as you can be." She was sobbing now, no tears came out of her eyes as she pressed herself to Edward's chest. He knew without reading my mind that I was not finished, it seemed he knew her limits better so I wanted to ask him if I could continue, he just nodded. "Bella I want you to go live your life, or whatever you want to call it, with Edward and I don't want you to hate me or be sad about it." She looked up her eyes glassy and nodded at me, "and Bella" she smiled, "I don't really want to see you again, it hurts too much, I hope you understand." Her eyes filled with sorrow.

"I love you Jake." I couldn't believe Edward could just stand there, but he seemed to tolerate it enough that I was willing to risk trying to hug her.

"I know." I walked over and Edward released her hesitantly to me, I hugged her for the last time, she gently pressed her lips to my cheek. I released her and she fell into Edward's arms, he looked at me with understanding, I whispered "Goodbye, Bella."

The stolen pants and boxers exploded as I phased to a wolf. Then I ran, this time though, I was not running away I was going back to what I had run from.

_A/N_

_Sorry this one took me so long! Please ignore any errors I might have made, if you have any questions or want to tell me what you think just send me a quick review! Thanks Shamrock32 for being so awesome and helping me with my story, the whole couple skinny dipping thing was her idea and I wanted to make sure you all knew she was the genius not me!_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXO, Starshinesbrightly _


	5. Chapter 4 : Get Out Alive

**IMPORTANT – PLEASE READ!!! I changed the timeline a little and if you haven't read the last chapter you will not know that instead of 3 years, Jake was only gone one. I decided that 3 did not work with the plot at all. **_Anyways, disclaimer for today is that I am the one owning the characters, no Stephanie Meyer involved, however the Twilight series characters ARE hers and I take no credit for them, enjoy!!! _**Oh and RAEANNE is pronounced Ray-ann, her nickname is "Rae" (pronounced Ray). **

_5 months prior to last scene:_

Both of my hands gripped the steering wheel, as we tore down the highway in her red 1992 Honda civic. I glanced over at my cousin in the passenger seat as she sat, curled in a ball face pressed against the window; I noticed the outline of a tear rolling down her cheek. Raeanne was always the tough one; if she were in pain from something she would not be the first to tell you. She never cried. Even as a little girl she would fall at the park, scrape her knee so bad it was gushing blood, and then sit there and laugh happily at the prospect of going back on the swings.

But I knew her too well, I had known her since I was born, we had grown up together. My parents had raised us both even though Raeanne was not really their child. Her actual parents were a train wreck, her mother was out at a party every night, her father, mad that he got stuck at home, would get drunk, and to say the least he was not pleasant when he was drunk. I remember the bruises that had run up and down her spine and her arms. Yet still she didn't cry. So as her aunt and uncle, my parents removed her from the situation, hoping to give her a better home. I was five at the time and she was six.

When she began living with us I started to notice things, even as a five year old. I didn't understand them at the time, but now I could read my cousin like a book. There were certain things she would do in response to emotions that made it seem like she was okay, but I knew better. Like the time she went to visit her parents when she was 8, she came home smiling even though when we had pulled up to the house her parents were yelling, and we had found her with a couple bruises around her shoulders. I noticed that time that she was constantly fiddling with her hair, first with her fingers and when we got home she would not stop brushing it. Although I could read her, my parents had no such luck, I knew they were thankful that she bruised so easily; it was the only way we knew what the situation really was.

Her parents made everything seem perfect, like they were the perfect family with the perfect daughter and the perfect house. But the bruises told us otherwise. As we got older Raeanne started to confide in me what really went on at her house. I remember her telling me about her parents always fighting, sometimes it got physical, then her mom coming up and yelling at Raeanne. The honest truth was that Raeanne is not supposed to be here. She was not planned, her parents hooked up one night when they were partying and Raeanne was the result. So they decided they should get married, they thought they were in love. Rae had told me that they fought over her mother having affairs all the time, so much for the love theory. By the time she was six her parents were both leaving the house and she would have to go to bed and get to school on her own. That's when my parents stepped in.

One night when we called her to see if she wanted to come over and play on the weekend she answered the phone, my mom asked to talk to her mom and she said she wasn't home. It took my mom about 5 seconds to decide that we were going to take in Raeanne, she moved in with us that night. I remember we were both so excited; Raeanne was brushing her hair like crazy that night.

It was 4 years later when it happened. I remember the night clearly, I was nine and Raeanne was ten. We were sitting down to watch a movie, my parents had quickly run out to the store to buy some snacks. Raeanne and I were fooling around on the couch fighting with the pillows, laughing our heads off when the phone rang. We stopped fighting and Raeanne answered the phone, "Hello?" I watched her smiling face, trying to figure out who was on the other end, " Wh-what?" she stammered into the phone, her facing looking shocked. "This is Raeanne, their niece." She answered all the questions they asked, "Benjamin? Yes, yes he's here with me. No. They were going to the store. 10. 9." Her face now looked grim. "Okay." Her voice turned to a fearful whisper, "Yes." I looked at her now horrified face as she pressed the phone to the receiver. "Benj?" her voice was a whisper, I nodded at her.

"What's going on Rae? Who was that on the phone?" She looked like she was going to cry, it must have been bad.

"Benj their gone." I didn't understand what she was saying.

"Who's gone where?" My question triggered the tears, the first tears I had ever seen her cry. "Rae, Rae! Why are you crying, what's wrong?" I was so concerned, why was she crying? Did her parents want her back? Had mom called and yelled at her for something?

"Ben, your mom and dad they…." Her sentence trailed off, I still didn't understand, I tried to encourage her to go on,

"They what?" When she spoke next her voice was a small squeak.

"Died." I felt the horror fill me, the world spun around me. Blood rushed to my head, my parents were not dead. She was wrong. What kind of sick joke did she think she was playing on me? "The cops are coming to pick us up." Her voice was monotone now the tears were gone; "We have to go live with my parents." I looked at her in shock.

I remember details from the next 7 years; living with her parents was hell. I wasn't even raised by her parents I was raised by her. I hated them, her dad would hurt us and her mom would yell. A couple years ago I started doing this thing that whenever I got angry with him or her mom (which was very often), I would go to the gym, it was the only way I could get my anger out it seemed. I would always drag Raeanne with me so that she wasn't alone with either of them; she usually sat quietly in the corner and read.

A kind lady who was probably in her 50's worked at the front desk, and was always there when we went, her name was Mrs. Dawson. She was always so kind to us, she didn't question why we were always there or why Raeanne just sat and read. After awhile she started showing Raeanne how everything worked at the desk and slowly I could see Rae's smile coming back, she hadn't smiled like that since before by parents died. Mrs. Dawson offered Raeanne a job there, she accepted of course and started stashing all the money she earned away. One day when we came in Mrs. Dawson was smiling even bigger than usual.

"I have some great news for you two!" She was almost bouncing up and down in her seat. I stood beside Raeanne, I was 5'9 and almost 16 now and she was 16 and 5'7. Raeanne's voice was the next to be heard.

"What's the news Mrs. Dawson?"

"I found you a car!" Raeanne looked excited now too, she had just got her permit and she had been looking for a car.

"You did? Really? What kind? How old is it? How much is it?" Her questions were flying out, her voice in its normal tone rather than the whispery soft one she had been using. Mrs. Dawson laughed, and I smiled at the excited flurry they were both in.

"Yes I really did, it's a 1992 Honda Civic it's red," I smiled knowing that red was Rae's favourite colour, she would be happy about that, "It's listed at $3,500," Raeanne's grin slowly faded, she had not wanted to spend that much, "Just wait to frown young lady!" I chuckled at the scene. "I know the owners though and I asked them if they were willing to cut a deal, they said they could move it down to $2,100. Before you complain about that though I already told them I was willing to pay $500 of that price and I would check with you to see if you would pay the rest." That was the second time I saw Raeanne cry, thankfully this time it was with joy.

"Mrs. Dawson how will I ever thank you? Or repay you for that matter." Mrs. Dawson's responding smile lit up the room. It was truly heart warming.

"Rae dear, you know I have no children to spoil, and therefore no grandchildren either. You two have been coming here for almost 2 years now and I love you like my own. Not once have I ever seen you smile like you did today, that is payment enough. So please, let me pay for part of the car, consider it a birthday present or something." Raeanne laughed through her tears,

"Thank you Mrs. Dawson, I really don't know where we would be without you." She then looked up at me and smiled, "Guess what Benj, we're getting a car!" and then Mrs. Dawson pulled her into a tight hug and they were both laughing and crying. That memory was so clear in my head, I doubted I could ever forget it. I also would remember why we were in this car now forever too. It had happened only hours ago but I knew it was burned into my brain.

Raeanne was cleaning up the dishes from supper when she accidentally dropped one of the plates. It had shattered on the kitchen floor and her parents had both come storming downstairs from their bedroom, from the looks of it they were doing things I didn't even want to think about. They started yelling at her and it got me really frustrated, what a stupid thing to get mad about. Rae kept telling them she was sorry. That's when her father hit her, hard, across the face "You stupid bitch!" That pulled the last string for me. I stormed over to him pulling Rae behind me so that I was blocking any future blows. I started yelling at him.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL RAEANNE A STUPID BITCH! YOU ARE THE ASSHOLE WHO BEATS HIS OWN DAUGHTER! HAVE YOU SEEN THE BRUISES YOU GIVE HER? AND IF ANYONE IN THIS HOUSE IS A STUPID BITCH IT WOULD BE THE WOMAN YOU WERE JUST FUCKING, I BET YOU WOULDN'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHO ELSE HAS BEEN STICKING HIS TOUNGE DOWN HER THROAT! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU TWO ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER…" He had punched me right in the face. So I hit him back with all the strength I had, which was a considerable amount seeing as I was always at the gym, I tackled him to the ground.

Raeanne's mom was screaming, I felt a hand grab my shoulder, I pulled it off and turned to see Raeanne's horrified face, I ran out of the kitchen and headed to my room Raeanne followed. "Go get your stuff." My voice was low and fierce; she nodded looking very worn out. I rushed to my room and pulled all my clothes out of my drawers and shoved them into my duffle bag as well as all my bathroom stuff and the photo album that featured my mom, dad, Rae and I. When I rushed out into the hall Rae was there with a duffle bag and a backpack they booth looked extremely full.

I grabbed her duffle bag from her, and she swung the backpack over her shoulder. As we stormed through the kitchen I looked at her parents, "I hope you both have really nice fucking lives!" Raeanne raced outside ahead of me rushing to the car, she went for the drivers seat. Although I knew she needed sleep I decided it was probably a good idea she was driving, my anger always made me feel sick afterwards. I swung all the bags into the back seat slamming the door and hopped into the passenger's side. She pushed her foot against the gas pedal and the car raced down the street away from her house. It wasn't long till we pulled over, the tears pouring out of her eyes, and we switched so she didn't have to drive. This was the third time I had seen her cry.

I was pulled back to the present time when Rae spoke, her voice so quiet I could hardly hear it, "Benjamin where are we going?" I looked at her, her face so full of sadness, her hair a mess from sleeping in the car. I felt horrified, what if I had pulled her away from the little life she had left.

"Rae are you okay with this, I never even asked." She looked at me,

"Benj, I could have never done this without you. It's what I've been trying to do my whole life. I am so glad you were there with me, and you fought off my dad because I just would not be able to do that." Her voice was shaking now, "Thank you." I looked at her eyes and knew she spoke the truth.

"I'm glad that we got out of that hell hole. I don't think I could have taken another minute of it." She nodded, and then horror filled her expression.

"What about Mrs. Dawson, we never said goodbye!" Her eyes were filling with tears again, "Benj she has done so much for us, how could we just leave? Oh no, oh no, oh no! What have we done?"

"It's okay, calm down! We can't go back Rae, you know that." She sighed.

"I do."

"We can stop at the next place with a phone and you can call her and let her know we left for awhile, and make sure to tell her thank you."

"What would I ever do without you?" I smiled at her, or at least attempted to. Neither of us was really in the mood to give a real smile. "Benj?"

"Mhm?"

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know Rae, I don't know."

_A/N _

_Thanks for sticking with me another chapter. I thought it was about time to introduce some new characters, so this chapter was from Benjamin's point of view and it was basically to get some background on him and Rae. I'm about to start another chapter so it should be up soon. Oh yeah and they are BOTH important, not just Rae. Sorry for any errors! If there is anything you don't like about it let me know and I will fix it right up! __**Oh and please let me know what you think, good or bad!**_

_Just curious, does anyone want me to write the fight scene in the end from Raeanne's point of view? Because I can't decide between continuing or revisiting this as her. _

_P.s. I posted some pictures of characters and stuff on my page if you want to check them out :)_

_XOXOXOXOXOX, Starshinesbrightly_


	6. Chapter 5 : Rain

**Disclaimer: This chapter consists of not only my creations (Raeanne and Benjamin) but also Stephanie Meyer's and I will not attempt to take credit for work that is not mine, so you can thank her for anyone that is not mine.**. _P.s. I really wanted to know what was going to happen next (I am writing this as I go along so really I don't know anymore than you do what's about to happen) so I just wrote this out, I'm sure when I finish another chapter will follow. That should explain why I didn't re-write the fight._

"I don't know Rae, I don't know." I didn't even know how to respond to that. If I was honest I didn't really care, all I had wanted is to get away from the people who had spent the last 17 years torturing me.

Benjamin seemed tense, I could tell he was itching to go to the gym but we had left our lives behind, there was no turning back now. We had made the decision to leave everything behind, and as selfish as it was, I was glad that his parents had died, and he had to suffer with me. Without him this journey would have been so much more painful, I knew that I would have made it on my own at some point. He was keeping me together, I had to be strong, I had to be the adult in this situation, I was, after all, the older one. I think that's why my tears hadn't lasted for long. I never cried much in front of Benj, I tried to hold myself together, to make it seem like things were okay.

I watched the signs fly past us in the darkness, briefly staining my view in green. I was looking for one claming that a telephone was available; Benj had said I could call Mrs. Dawson, and I knew it was the least I could do after all she had done for us. I mentally promised myself to take the wheel from my cousin when we stopped; the poor boy needed sleep he had been up for so long driving, plus the emotional strain he had been put under, he must be ready to hibernate through the next few days. We had been driving for almost 4 hours when I started seeing signs for a town named Shelton. We had come so far from our home in Vancouver; I was so surprised we had pulled it off.

"Benji, lets stop in Shelton okay?"

"Sure." His reply was quiet; I made my decision then that we were going to find a hotel to stay in for the night before we continued to run away. Running away. Is that what we were doing? No, that seems too harsh, there has to be a kinder word. Escaping? That seems to make more sense, to me at least. People that run away from their problems are weak. I am not weak. I'm escaping. I realized that my train of thought had delayed my question for Benjamin.

"I think we should get a hotel for the night, is that okay with you?" He nodded his head in response, I'm sure it was all he could muster with so little energy. When we pulled of highway 101 the first place I saw was a Super 8, "Let's just go there, it's cheap and I don't think you will be able to stay awake much longer to find somewhere else." He looked close to arguing, but then instead just nodded his head again. We pulled up into the parking lot, the gravel on the pavement crackling under the tires. As we pulled into a parking stall I quickly released myself from the seatbelt, and hopped out of the car, Benjamin was not far behind. Wallet in my hand, I strode to the front entrance of the motel, I could hear Benjamin behind me. We walked up to the front desk; an all to cheery woman greeted us, her face in a huge, toothy smile.

"What can I do for you youngsters tonight? Looking for some alone time?" She winked at us; I wanted to roll my eyes at her but restrained myself. I decided that Benj would probably love to have a little fun; I hoped he had some energy left. So instead of just asking for a room I prepared my acting skills.

"Yes, we're eloping!" I faked enthusiasm and Benjamin started chuckling. We could both use a little humour right now, even if we got it by tricking some idiot woman into thinking that rather than being cousins escaping from our freak parents, we we're teens in love. For extra effect Benjamin wrapped his arms around my shoulders and looked at me with the fakest, gooiest, love filled eyes I had ever seen and said,

"We're in love." His voice sounded amused, I forced out a fake, high-pitched giggle. It was as close to rolling on the floor laughing as I was going to get in front of the woman.

"Aww, well aren't you just the sweetest little things!" She winked, "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me! Now the question is, do you want the honey moon sweet?" I panicked a little, the woman obviously saw this, "Honey, I can give you a deal, there is hardly anyone here anyways. Besides I want to make sure your evening is very special." I could feel Benj shaking behind me, his attempts to hold in his laughter was not going very well. I looked up at him and winked giving him a humour filled smile, I prayed it would look like I was seducing him.

"We would like that." The woman giggled and I handed her my bankcard, paid the amount she requested for the room and in return she handed me a key, meanwhile Benjamin headed outside to grab our stuff. I was about to follow when the woman spoke up.

"Hold on a minute dear." She turned around and went digging for something under the desk. When she stood up she slipped me a little package, "Here honey, wouldn't want any accidents now."

"Thanks so much." I hurried to the car were Benjamin stood with the two duffle bags and my backpack. "Look what the crazy chick at the counter gave us." I held up the condom, at first he looked confused and then recognition slipped across his face and he fell over laughing. It was contagious, I caved falling on the pavement, clutching my stomach and gasping for air. I don't know how long we sat on the ground laughing but it sure felt good to release everything. I could feel all the emotions that had overpowered me on the drive slipping away. "Come on." I practically choked on my own words, before I smacked him across the back of the head and said, "Gain some composure." For whatever reason, this just made us laugh harder. He stood up, still laughing, scooped me off the pavement still carrying the bags.

"Let's give that woman a reason to go to bed happy." I snorted and then tried to calm myself to pull off the show we were about to put on. As we walked in the front door I looked up at him my eyes filled with what I hoped was an expression matching his earlier. When he saw this he copied my lead, I could hear a loud sigh from the front desk, which almost made us blow our cover so Benjamin rushed down the hall to the room. As he put me down I quickly unlocked the door, I stepped into the room, saw the "honeymoon sweet", remembered the woman sighing in the lobby and fell into another fit of laughter and Jason wasn't far behind.

When we finally recovered, after he suggested putting on a steamy movie really loud on TV, causing us to laugh even harder for another 5 minutes, I changed into my pyjamas in the bathroom. When I walked out he took my place, I walked over to the couch trying to figure out if the couch pulled out, there was no way I was going to share a bed with my cousin after recent events. Luckily it did and I huddled up under the pre-made bed. When he emerged he flicked off the lights we quietly whispered goodnight, he climbed into the bed and almost immediately I could hear his breathing deepen. I was thankful that he at least was going to get some sleep.

It surprised me when I woke up, the last think I remember thinking was that I was happy Benjamin was getting sleep; I expected to be awake for hours. It was the first good night of sleep I had in years; the benefits of leaving were showing already.

"Morning sleepy head!" I looked over at my cousin who sat on the edge of the bed smiling at me. "You should go have a shower so we can get out of here before that woman hunts us down and tries to ask us how the sex was." I chuckled at his joke.

"Okay." I pushed on the bed so I was upright, rubbing my eyes roughly. I wouldn't say I was a morning person, I mean I hate getting up, but once I was up there was no going back to sleep. I headed to the bathroom quickly showering, not wanting to be bothered with doing my hair I quickly pulled it into two French braids. I applied a little bit of makeup, chuckling a little while pushing the condom into my backpack, and then rushed out of the bathroom ready to go. Benj handed me an apple and then we headed out, handing the key to a man standing behind the front desk, thankfully the woman we saw last night was not working. He took the drivers seat and I didn't complain, he loved driving and if it made him happy I wasn't going to be the one to stop him. I felt proud of him, he had gotten his permit a little while ago and with no one other than me to teach him he had learned to be a decent driver. I remembered my promise to myself the night before but decided since we both had a good nights sleep that he was fine to drive now.

I decided that even though I'm sure I would know the answer I wanted to try asking anyways, "Benj, do you know where we are going yet?" His eyebrows wrinkled together. "What's wrong?" I was a little worried by his reaction.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out how to explain it."

"Okay, just let me know when you figure it out." I smiled in a way I hoped was reassuring; the last thing we needed was to be keeping secrets. When you leave everything behind you can't push away the one person you still have. He nodded slowly. I sat patiently looking out the window, watching the scenery float by in a haze. I noticed that slowly it was beginning to rain; a soft patter could be heard on the roof. He turned to me slightly, I prepared for him to speak.

"You can't call me crazy okay?" I rolled my eyes, "Seriously Rae, this is going to sound really weird and you can't say there is something wrong with me." I felt concern fill me, as well as a burning curiosity.

"Benji, your all I have. I'm going to take you if your stable or not." I hoped to hear him laugh, or at least smile but his expression was grim. I added quietly, "It's okay, you can trust me." He nodded.

"Well ever since we left I have had this…. Drive? I think that makes sense." The last sentence was more for him than me. "I just feel drawn in this direction." He looked at me warily, obviously prepared for me to call him insane.

"I'm still here." He smiled.

"Well thank god you didn't jump out of a moving vehicle." I laughed lightly. "I thought for sure that I was going to have to stop you from jumping out the window."

"It's all good, I'm not going anywhere." My response seemed to comfort him. I can't believe he was so freaked that I was going to abandon him just like that. It just goes to show how much my parents had ruined our lives. I watched as he reached over the stereo to put on one of his favourite CD's. He was used to me being lost in thought, he never asked what I was thinking about, he just left me to be in my own head for a while. I loved having a place where I could face everything without anyone disturbing me. Like now, I thought of the future.

For the first time since we left I started to wonder where we were going to end up. Not necessarily location wise although that had me curious to. I would let Benjamin follow this thing he was drawn to, for whatever reason I knew he had to go where his instincts told him. I was not one to be bothered by following your instincts; it was what got me here today. It was what was going to get Benjamin and me somewhere to live. I was determined that he would go to school still and finish up, I still had another year but us getting through and having food was more important to me, and if that meant I had to get a job instead of school I was willing to do it. It was weird to think that my entire life I have been forced to be an adult, I wondered when I was ever going to get a chance to be a child. I was glad that Benjamin had 9 years with his parents before he had to face the same fate as me. I had tried with everything I had to take the burden of it so that he could grow up; I knew he was much older than his years even with me being so careful.

I looked at him sitting in the drivers seat. His hands tapped along to the song that poured out of the speakers, his head bobbed slightly. He didn't even look sixteen; he was probably 5'9 or 10. Within the last few months he had grown a lot, I wasn't sure how much but I knew we had bought him a lot of clothes. His appetite had also grown immensely, and his temper was getting shorter. But then again he had never responded well to my parents, I remember how he used to drag me to the gym all the time. The gym. Mrs. Dawson. Shoot. I forgot to call her. I was so tired last night. Darn it all. I looked out the windshield as the rain poured down, it was falling heavily now. It had been 3 hours since we left the hotel. Wow had it really been that long? It was strange how time seemed to pass so fast when I locked myself in my head. I hadn't even noticed that Benjamin had probably switched the CD almost 4 times now. I wrapped my hands around my knees, my braids slowly falling apart as they dried.

I focused on the music that poured out of the speaker and it wasn't long till it rocked me to sleep. When I woke Kryptonite poured out of the speaker, Benjamin was into the song and he was rocking his head, and I could hear his foot tapping. It surprised me when he spoke.

"I didn't want to wake you but I'm going to stop in this next town up here. You still haven't called Mrs. Dawson right?" I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms as much as the car would allow.

"Uh no, I forgot last night." I confessed.

"Well if you were as wiped as me I can see why."

"Yeah I was pretty tired, I hope she's not to worried." I felt the concern leak across my face.

"She's fine Rae, don't worry. I think she always knew there was something going on, I'm sure she expected it to happen sometime." His reassurance comforted me. I looked around to familiarize my self with the surroundings; trees surrounded us as we drove down the road. We must have entered the town because we had slowed dramatically from when we were on the highway. I looked at Benj questioningly when he pulled over to the side of the road, he said nothing as he watched the tree line, and I followed his eyes. Suddenly a man emerged from the trees I hadn't even noticed him, he was huge and his black hair was cropped short. He wore nothing but a pair of jeans that reached his knees, not even shoes.

"Why are we stopped? Where are we? Benjamin you tell me what's going on right now!" My voice was rising up an octave with every word that left my mouth. He looked at me meaningfully, and then answered my questions quickly then returned his eyes to the man,

"La Push, it's a reservation I think. I need to talk to that guy about finding a phone." I almost screamed when the man tapped lightly on my window. I clutched the seat with both hands, "Rae roll down your window."

"For that huge guy? I'm beginning to think you _are_ crazy Benj." He looked so frightening then, I had never seen him look like that.

"Just. Do. It." His voice was low and it scared me so bad that I thought for sure whatever that man could to do me was not as bad as whatever Benj was planning. I quickly pushed the button and my window rolled down.

"Hey there, welcome to La Push." His huge body shadowed my window, I thought I must have been imaging it but it looked like the rain was steaming when it hit his skin. His teeth looked very white compared to his russet skin, his smile was almost menacing. I couldn't make a sound.

"Thanks," Benjamin smiled in response. How in the world was he not scared out of his pants right now? "We were just looking for a phone." The man smiled widely again. I trembled in my seat.

"Well Billy Black lives just down the road and if you want to give me a ride there I'm sure he wouldn't mind lending you his phone." Oh god, Benjamin say no, say no, say no. I'm sure he was smart enough not to give this giant a ride. I hope.

"Sounds good, hope in." My eyes widened even bigger, what was he on? I heard the door open and close behind me and then I felt heat emanating besides me. I turned to see the guy's head between our seats. I pressed myself against the window. Great we're going to get murdered for sure now.

"Just straight down this road." He pointed forwards, his arm reaching into the front. I wanted to hop out of the car and run right then. "Embry Call, by the way." He reached towards Benjamin.

"Benjamin Morrison." He took his hand and shook it roughly. They both chuckled. The man who was probably about 25 looked at me.

"And who is this charming young lady?" I looked at him, eyes wide, and voice shaking.

"Rae-Raeanne Alydwin." He chuckled, assumingly at me.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Then his face-hardened, "Unless you plan on making fun of my name. I don't take well to people making fun of my name." I shook my head in horror, and then I heard him and Benjamin laugh. "Oh turn here." The car slowed and we pulled on to a gravel road in front of a small house. "Lady and Gentleman, Billy Black's." His hand waved like a showgirl, once again Benjamin laughed; I sat stiffly in my seat. We pulled to a stop and I heard the back door open, then mine opened and I saw Embry holding it for me.

"Thanks." I squeaked as I stepped out of the car, Benjamin looked totally in his element as Embry met him at the front of the car and they walked towards the house. I followed timidly. As we stepped inside a small living room a man in a wheelchair greeted us from where he sat watching TV. He smiled and then looked questioningly at Embry.

"What have you dragged in now Embry?"

"Well Billy it's my pleasure to introduce you to Benjamin Morrison and Rain Adian." I wasn't sure if he was joking about my name or what but it seriously irked me, before I could control myself I snapped at him,

"Didn't you just finish threatening me about making fun of your name? Hypocrite much? It's Raeanne Alydwin. Do you need me to go slower? Ray-ann Al-d-win." I said my name slowly; he looked at me with a shocked expression, turning to Benjamin I saw his expression matched. When I turned to Billy he started laughing, he held his hand out. I wasn't sure if it was the lack of height but he wasn't intimidating like Embry.

"Billy Black." I shook his hand confidently; he looked to Embry who still looked dumbfounded. "I like you already, nice to meet a girl who can finally leave Embry with that kind of look on his face." I chuckled. Embry snapped out of his daze.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Billy laughed again.

"So Mr. Black…" He cut me off

"Billy." A grin filled his face.

"Billy," I repeated smiling as well, "My cousin and I were wondering if we could borrow your phone briefly please?"

"I would say no, but you made my day." He laughed, "Just kidding, well not about the making my day part, but go ahead. It's right over there." I walked over to the phone and punched in Mrs. Dawson's number. It rang a few times before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Dawson?"

"Rae? Rae is that you?" Her voice sounded frantic.

"Yes Mrs. Dawson it's me."

"Oh thank god, where are you? You never showed up for work today I was worried sick!"

"I'm so sorry, Benjamin and I um, we left for awhile." I could tell I sounded awkward answering her question.

"Does this have something to do with your parents?" Benjamin was right, she did know.

"Uh yeah, I don't really think we are going to be coming back anytime soon." I didn't want to say never, but I knew I was never going back at my own free will.

"I understand dear, I'm so sorry. Have you at least found somewhere to stay?"

"No we just stayed in a hotel, I guess we will find somewhere here tonight and look for somewhere permanent in the morning." Benjamin's head snapped up towards me at this.

"Well honey I'm going to miss you two." I smiled sadly.

"Us to, thank you Mrs. Dawson. For everything."

"You call me if you ever need anything sweetie."

"Thank you. Bye." I felt sad to cut the connections to her but I knew it had to be done.

"Bye." I heard the phone click and I turned to face the three men.

"Okay Benj lets go, we need to go find somewhere to stay the night." I was shocked that Billy responded.

"Raeanne is it?" I nodded, "My son is, well he's going to be gone for awhile." I could see the pain in his eyes at this statement, "My daughters have gone off to college and what not, so I have some extra space. You two are welcome to stay here for as long as you like." I smiled at his kindness. I looked up at Benjamin and he seemed to be happy with the idea.

"Well I would say no, but we are getting pretty desperate." My grin was sheepish I'm sure. "So if you don't mind us staying the night it would really help us out."

"Sure, sure. Embry go fix these two some rooms," Embry smiled, "Put them in Rachel and Rebecca's room I saw him wince a little, I wondered why. Embry, pulled on the end of my braid as he passed

"Come on Rain." I wanted to smack him but he was to fast. I followed him as he led us down the hall, grabbing some sheets from the hall closet on the way. He took us to a room in the end of the hall and he attempted to put the sheets on the beds. He had no luck.

"Need some help?"

"Sure Rain." I rolled my eyes and helped him with the sheets.

"I'm going to grab our stuff, be right back." Benjamin looked at me, trying to judge if I was okay alone.

"Sure Benji." He nodded and left. I faced Embry as we pulled the sheets across the second bed.

"I know its really personal, I shouldn't ask, but what happened to Billy's son?"

"Well Jake, uh left awhile back. Billy was pretty torn up about it."

"Oh."

I decided then and there that I hated Jacob Black. I didn't know him, but anyone that could just leave his or her father like that was obviously a complete and total jerk. And running away is weak.

_A/N _

_Wow I got really lost in the story on this one, I looked down and I was at 10 pages… I'm pretty impressed with myself right now seeing as usually I stretch to make 6. _

_So I finally tied Rae and Benj to La Push, reminding you all that this is 5 months before the scene in the forest with Jake, so don't expect him to just come barging in all the sudden. Actually don't be expecting him for __**at least**__ another chapter. I'm going to work on the next one soon cause I'm really into the story right now, so it will probably be up by tomorrow night. _

_Anyways thanks for reading and always please leave me a review if you get the chance. Oh and ForestGreenEyes, if you got a chance to read this I hope you noticed that I included Kryptonite, definitely on my list of top songs of all time. _

_XOXOXOXOXOXO, Starshinesbrightly._


	7. Chapter 6 : Cookies

DISCLAIMER: I am the complete and total owner of Raeanne and Benjamin the rest of the characters, however are magnificent creations of Stephanie Meyer. Hope you enjoy!

I woke up trying to remember where I was and how I got there. I was lying in a small room, across from me was Benj who was stretched out across another twin sized bed, which was a little too small for him. I listened to his snores as he lay peacefully, trying to figure out what was going on. Then the events of the last two days struck me like a ton of bricks, it was something that was much better left forgotten. I could feel all the emotions come streaming back to me, I wished then that I could just stay in the oblivion of waking up and not knowing. I sat up and stretched, shivering a little and reached for the sweater at the end of my bed.

Last night Billy had made us his famous spaghetti, he claimed the recipe had been passed down generations. I laughed when I saw that it was really just noodles with a jar of Ragu sauce poured on it. Embry stayed for dinner and I'm not sure who ate more, him or my cousin. Billy said he expected Embry to engulf the table, I think he was surprised that my cousin ate just as much. He said it was a good thing I didn't eat as much or there wouldn't have been any left for him. All through dinner Embry cracked jokes, and Billy made fun of him. If I was honest with myself it was the most fun I had since Benj's parents died.

I snuck out of the room, trying to be quiet not to wake Benj, I was pretty sure though that he was so out he wouldn't wake up if someone beat him with a chair. Lucky boy. I walked into the kitchen stretching my body, my hands grazing the doorframe, Billy looked up from the newspaper he read at the table.

"Good morning Rae."

"Morning Billy." A yawn consumed me as I spoke so it sounded really strange, Billy laughed and I smiled widely. "Seeing as you made that lovely dinner for us last night can I make you some pancakes for breakfast?" Billy grinned.

"I knew I would win you over with that secret recipe of mine. I would love some pancakes for breakfast, make yourself at home, if you need help finding something let me know." I grinned as he went back to his newspaper then searched through the kitchen till I had all the ingredients to pull together some pancakes. I quickly mixed the ingredients in a large bowl and started cooking them one by one on the stove. They were about the size of my head but I was sure that as soon as Benji woke up he would smell them and devour most of the stack by himself. Just as I predicted the second I placed the stack of pancakes on the table, he was in the kitchen. It didn't take long before he had greatly reduced it in size.

"Raeanne these are delicious, you are an amazing cook." I grinned sheepishly at Billy's compliment.

"Thanks! Sadly though, pancakes are the extent of my cooking skills. I really can't cook much else, well nothing honestly, that was Benji's job." It felt weird telling someone else the truth about things, especially seeing as this man was almost a total stranger. But even though it was weird I still felt comfortable, that's why I had agreed to stay the night. It hadn't even taken me long to get used to Embry either, even though at first I was terrified by him. It was hard not to like his goofy personality even if he was a giant. Billy chuckled,

"Well between the two of us we can make breakfast and dinner, as long as this cousin of yours can cook lunch we can actually make meals for a whole day." Benji and I laughed at the comment. I heard the front door open and it didn't take long before 2 people appeared in the kitchen. One I immediately recognized as Embry, the other was unfamiliar although he looked like could be his brother.

"Is that pancakes I smell?" The boys voice questioned as he entered the kitchen, a huge hand slapped the back of his head.

"You are supposed to introduce yourself _first_ Quilly." The boy chuckled. Then held out his hand to me. After a night of hanging out with Embry and living with Benji most my life I was getting used to huge guys. I grabbed his hand and shook it roughly.

"Quil Aterea." I smiled.

"Raeanne Alydwin." I said pointedly looking at Embry who looked around the room guiltily. I looked back at him, "Did you get that or do you need me to go as slow as I did for Embry?" He burst out laughing.

"Serious dude, how do you mess that up?" His voice came in between his loud laughter.

"Yeah Embry! And right after threatening me about making fun of your name to, tsk, tsk!" This made Quil laugh harder. I looked at Embry, "Honestly, Rain Adian, what kind of name is that anyways?" Quil was practically rolling on the floor laughing now and Embry looked very embarrassed. I thought I heard him say something like "At least I'm not a pedophile." Quil sat up pretty fast after that. He looked at me,

"May I." He was now looking down lovingly at the pancakes. I snorted.

"Go for it!" He grabbed 3 pancakes off the pile that was now getting very small. "I'm not making more though so you boys better share nicely." Quil and Embry looked at each other and almost dove on the table to grab the pancakes.

"Boys if you wreck my table, I will kill you!" They laughed and argued over who should have the last pancake, it was pretty entertaining. I couldn't believe how well we seemed to fit in with these people, they accepted us so quickly.

"Mind if I use the shower?"

"Not at all, towels are in the closet in the hall." I nodded and exited the kitchen; I could still here the bickering down the hall. I grabbed one of the dark blue towels out of the closet and my bathroom bag from my stuff in the girl's room and headed to the shower. I finished and quickly changed into a pair of white capri's and a black tank top. It was summertime and we had no school, I didn't want to think about what our future held. It was just so unclear.

I dried my hair as fast as I could, preparing myself for the long day ahead of me. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, sighing as my eyes crossed the huge bruise on my face. I pulled out numbers of different cover up and foundation products and began the process of hiding it. When I finished my face looked an even colour and you couldn't tell that I had a huge blue-black mark consuming my left cheek. Satisfied with my work, I walked out of the bathroom, stowing my stuff in my duffle bag, which I carried downstairs. All the boys were in the living room when I walked in and they looked up at my entrance.

"Wow, where are you off to in such a hurry? We just met after all!" Quil seemed shocked at our departure.

"We have yet to decide. Come on Benji, we better get going if we want to get anything done today." He looked up at me; his eyes filled with so many emotions, then stood up and headed to grab his stuff.

"Rae dear, I meant it when I said you could stay here as long as you like." I looked at Billy, how could someone possibly be so kind. He owed us nothing, in fact now we owed him, and still he was trying to give us more.

"Billy, you are far to kind, but I really don't want to impose. In fact I believe I owe you for letting us stay here and feeding my bottomless pit of a cousin." No one laughed at my joke instead they stared at me.

"Raeanne I can't say I know why you're here, or what drove you to come. But I'm sure there was a fairly good reason for you and Benjamin to just pack up and leave. Benjamin told me he was 16 and I don't expect you are much older. Are you even legal yet?" I didn't know how I should answer that question. Or how I should respond to him reading so much into me, it was strange. I didn't want him to tell me to go home though, or worse call the cops on me and send me. I knew there would be hell to pay. You don't leave like we did and just happily skip back, knowing my parents I would probably need a trip to the hospital. "Raeanne?" I looked up at him.

"No." my voice was quiet. I could feel the fear filling me; I was hoping he wouldn't send me home, my body stiffened in anticipation of his response.

"I'm not going to ask any questions, it's really none of my business. I'm just telling you I would be happy to have you stay here, I know it's going to be hard for two teenagers to find somewhere to live. On top of that you both need to go back to school and eat, I doubt you would be able to handle that on your own." I wasn't sure if the tears were going to spill over or not, I fought them as hard as I could. People kept giving to us; I couldn't help but feel guilty for taking so much from so many people.

"Billy I don't know how I could accept, you don't need two kids on your hands." I kept my head down, fearful to look at anyone, to show what I was really feeling. I fought to keep my voice steady and even, it was difficult.

"Raeanne I would rather have you here then off somewhere else, who knows what's out there." His voice broke then, it was obvious this was a touchy subject for him, "My son left a year ago, a whole year ago. He was only 17 and I don't even know if he's alive. Don't tell me you expect me to sit here while two kids run off like that again." I looked up quickly to see that Quil and Embry were gone and it was only Billy and I in the living room. "Please just take advantage of my hospitality, at least until you are eighteen."

"Billy how can I ever, ever repay you?"

"By staying." I broke down then, I couldn't take it. Benji walked in at that point with his bag looking grim. Knowing it took a lot for me to cry he quickly panicked, assuming the worst. He rushed over drawing me into a tight hug.

"Rae, what's going on? Did your parents find us?" I sobbed; trying to gain composure I took a deep breath. This only lead to me choking on the air, he patted my back, while looking up at Billy. "Billy why is she crying?"

"Well if it has anything to do with the conversation we just had it's because she agreed to stay here for awhile."

"What? We're staying?" He looked down at me when he said this; I nodded my head trying to avoid choking again. He laughed, "So I guess I can just go put these back in the room." He grabbed the duffle bags and headed off to put them back where they came from.

"Billy, I'm going to get a job though so I can pay for food and anything else Benj and I might need." He nodded his head.

"I don't mind paying for food though, I'm used to feeding teenage boys, they eat a lot." I laughed weakly.

"Billy if you are going to house us, I can't let you feed us too."

"Sure, sure. If it makes you feel better."

"It does."

"Then it's settled, I will talk to Sam about getting you two registered in the high school."

"Billy?"

"Yeah hun?"

"Thank you so much." He smiled at me, and I returned it with the biggest smile I could muster. Suddenly I could not longer feel the floor, my head however, came pretty close. "BENJAMIN MORRISON!" I heard laughter as he spun me around in sickening circles. "Put me down. Now." I felt my feet touch the ground but it wasn't for long, I was so dizzy that I collapsed. "Look what you've done. You spin me around till I can't stand straight then you don't even bother stopping me from falling. Some cousin you are." He chuckled as Quil and Embry walked through the door.

"What's all the racket?" I looked up at Embry from the floor; from down here he looked even huger than usual.

"Benjamin was just in the process of injuring me." Everyone in the room started laughing. I quickly tried to think of a way to get them all back, a difficult task for one person to take down 3 overgrown boys and a full-grown man. I would leave Billy out, it was the least I could do. That's 3 now. I couldn't come up with anything, yet at least. I kept in mind they all deserved pay back and settled for frowning as I stood up. I tried to look menacing and started tapping my foot on the ground, hands on my hips.

"Benjamin Morrison." He froze, his laughter cut short, and he looked at me terrified. This made Quil and Embry laugh even harder. I glared at them and they both immediately stopped laughing, and stepped back a little. This made Billy laugh, I wanted to laugh with him but I had to keep up my tough guy appearance.

"Shit, we're in for it now." I looked at him in disgust, and he took off out the door, Quil and Embry following quickly. I hated when he swore.

"BENJAMIN IF I EVER HEAR YOU SWEAR AGAIN, YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" I yelled out the door, watching them all clumsily run down the driveway, and off into the distance. I slammed the door shut and locked it tightly. I turned around to see Billy laughing in his chair, I let it all out then I started laughing fairly hard.

"Just when I thought I had met the biggest pranksters ever." I chuckled.

"Whom am I competing against?" I was determined to out joke the competition.

"Well it used to be Quil but ever since he met Claire he has been spending a lot of time taking care of her, a babysitter of sorts. So Embry took his place, I guess they worked together more than anything, but as I said Quil is pre-occupied." I chuckled, Embry did seem like a goofball.

"How old is Claire?" I questioned, I wondered about the little girl who stole his attention.

"She just recently turned three." I guess my expression was funny because Billy chuckled.

"That's adorable! I can't believe he is so willing to watch her, most guys are afraid of little kids!"

"He's one of a kind." I laughed at his words, and almost jumped out of my skin when someone started pounding on the door.

"Billy, Rain we know you're in there." It was definitely Embry.

"Yeah come on Rae, we didn't mean it! Right guys?" I heard two voices agreeing with my cousin. Billy and I laughed.

"You're going to have to beg, on hands and knees." I looked at Billy he nodded with a huge grin. And for no reason whatsoever I added, "And make us cookies." Billy looked at me like I was crazy and then chuckled. There was no response so I said, "Fine, have fun sleeping outside. You will have to let me know what it feels like to be hobo's." Billy was still smiling as three defeated groans came through the door.

"Deal." It was my cousin's voice, I opened the door and let in the three huge boys, they were all crawling on their knees, hands together.

"Get working, I want those cookies right away." I laughed as I looked at them. It was a hilarious sight, they stood up then.

"Are you serious?" Embry seemed amused by the whole thing; he honestly thought I was joking. I looked at him with the cruellest expression I could muster.

"Deadly." He shuddered and headed to the kitchen, Quil trailing behind, I assumed Benjamin was already started, he knew to take me seriously. Embry and Quil emerged from the kitchen grinning widely. "What are you two slaves doing?" Embry looked at me.

"Benjamin says there isn't the right stuff to make cookies." I looked at him rolling my eyes.

"Well let me tell you a story, there is this little place called a store. People go there and buy things, like the ingredients for cookies. Which if they want to see the end of the day, they will be making without complaining, for torturing Rae." I finished settling on the couch, knowing there would be no argument. When Benjamin walked out of the kitchen I tossed him my keys and wallet, he caught them easily and the other two boys followed him out of the house. I flicked on the TV switching through the channels not finding anything good to watch I continued flicking through. I caught a few clips of funny commercials and humorous lines in shows, but other than that it proved to not be very entertaining. Billy had gone off somewhere in the house leaving me alone. So when the boys came back I was more than happy to assist them, trying to save myself from the boredom that consumed me.

"You bought lots of chocolate chips right?" I loved cookies, especially the chewy ones with lots of chocolate.

"Yes Rae." I laughed at Benji's tone.

"I've decided to help you all out, there's no way I'm leaving the fate of my cookies in the hands of three incapable teenage boys." I laughed again.

"Hey! That's not fair, I've made lots of things before." I looked at Embry raising and eyebrow.

"Is that so? And these things that you made, were they edible?" He grinned sheepishly, giving me no response.

"No. Actually they were as far from edible as you can possibly imagine." Embry playfully punched Quil's arm when he responded to my question. I walked towards the kitchen, leaving the boys to grab all the bags, and pulled out the same bowl I had used for pancakes that morning.

By the time we were finished everyone was covered from head to toe in ingredients, and we were all laughing hysterically. I looked over at the three boys from were I stood at the counter, they were now arguing who had won the flour fight. I grabbed a cloth and started wiping down the counter till there was no sign of the previous condition. I found a broom tucked away in the hall closet and swept the floor so it to was clean and then headed to my room were I changed into a pair of baggy pyjama pants and a t-shirt, I pulled my sweater over my head. When I walked into the living room the three boys were crowded on the couch, emerged in whatever was on TV. They almost jumped when I spoke.

"You guys are getting crap all over the couch!" They all jumped up, Benjamin rushed upstairs to change and Quil quickly followed. They both came down wearing different shirts; Quil's was not one of Benjamin's so I assumed he had probably taken it from Jacobs's room. Embry however, was still standing covered in flour. "Don't even think about sitting down on the couch again, unless you want to clean it up." He shrugged and pulled off his shirt, then threw himself back on the couch. I watched wide-eyed. He was so sexy. Wait what was I thinking? I had only met him last night. But look at those muscles! He is ripped, and god his abs, they're amazing. I heard myself release an embarrassing sigh, I quickly pulled myself together and I heard Embry laugh at me.

"Can resist me can you?" I glared at him; he was doing it on purpose the little stinker. Two can play at that game.

I went over and sat near them, acting like I was getting really warm, well not acting because they seemed to emanate heat, I pulled off my sweater. I knew my tank top was tight and revealing, I also knew that if I stretched I would expose my belly button piercing. Benjamin seemed to figure out what I was doing pretty fast, I saw him grin and return his attention to the TV. Quil didn't even notice I was practically stripping, but Embry sure did. I stood up, directly in his line of view and stretched out as far as I could. I watched his jaw drop to the floor, and then I walked over to him. Stood right in front of him, leaned in and looked into his eyes. He was not prepared for what came next.

"Nice try." I leaned back, and everyone started laughing. He looked extremely embarrassed; I smiled at him knowing I had won this round. But he was right he was hard to resist. I had to wonder how long I would be able to keep this act up.

_A/N_

_Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update, I hopefully will do a better job of the next one. Now word of advice to you lazy readers out there, if you review my story it is incentive for me to get the next chapter up faster. To those of you who took the time to review, thanks I appreciate your time. I can pretty much guarantee the next chapter will be up no later than the end of next Sunday. _

_Anyways sorry for any mistakes, thanks for sticking with me!_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX, Starshinesbrightly_


	8. Chapter 7 is being REWRITTEN!

Okay I decided this chapter came to soon and it was not sticking to my original writing enough so I am in the process of re-writing it. Sorry guys!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO Starshinesbrightly


End file.
